Videl's Family Secert
by Ellie Lily Potter
Summary: So what if Videl wasn't a normal human? What if Hercule wasn't kidding when he said he was basicly the strongest guy on earth? What if this is a world that the Z-fighters would barely stand a chance in? Rated T to be safe. Pan may come into this


What if Videl Hercule and Victoria (Videl 's mother) weren't normal people?

What if the world Videl, Hercule and Victoria belong to the Z-fighters wouldn't stand a chance in?

What does this new evil have to do with Videl? Why are Hercule and Victoria so different from Videl?

Hercule Ale Satan: (Pureblood) Hufflepuff

Meredith Holly Vallarie-Satan: (Pureblood) Gryffindoor

Videl Teri Satan: (Pureblood) Ravenclaw

"Ok, so you'll need quills, parchment paper, new robes, school uniform of course a wand, first year books, a new broomstick and a owl." Finished Hercule Satan as he and his daughter Videl Satan walked down Diagon Alley. It was August 29th three days before the train to Hogwarts would leave on September 1st as always did. And as luck would have it the same day he would fight the monster named Cell. He knew that he could easily take out Cell if things got to bad with magic but then Meredith's parents Holly & Vince Vallarie would be able to track him and his daughter down. It was not the fact that they hated him, no far from it, well maybe now. It was the fact that Death Eaters from the Dark Lord and half-blood Prince murdered Victoria and he couldn't stand to be around people who were so much like her. So after the funeral he and his daughter re-located to the Mortal world. In England to be exact some may think that was to obvious but it was the opposite, the Vallarie's wouldn't think Hercule to be in such an obvious place it was unlike his Hufflepuff skills.

"Ah, Videl right over there is the Wand Shop go in and get your wand I'll be over to pay in a minute and remember the witch does not pick the wand but the wand picks the witch." He finished with a quote his father Sam Satan has said when he got his wand.

"Alright!" said a very excited eleven year old Videl (she wore a red stripe sweater dark demine jeans and a pair of black boots ) as she ran towards the wand shop. And much like Hagrid he went to pick Videl a owl.

VIDEL AT THE WAND SHOP

Videl enters the wand shop to find it completely empty. She was half-surprised half-not her father had told her that wizards and witches usually shopped on the 31st of August. The place was really sloppy papers everywhere wand box's looking as if it was about to fall over and some looking far back that would fall off the other end. Videl stepped to the front counter and rang the bell.

"Hello?" she said. Then she heard the sound of wheels coming closer then suddenly she saw a man with gray hair and round glasses with a green vest and pants.

"Hello, dear. Why you're here to get your first wand aren't you sweetie?" he said as he climbed down from his bookshelf ladder and went over to behind the desk were Videl was.

"Yes sir."

"One moment then." With that the wand shop man disappeared again to the back of the store. Within one moment the man was back with a black wand box.

"Now, this may not be the right one so don't get frustrated, alright?" Videl nodded her head 'yes' and when the man lifted the wand lid she saw cherry wood wand, she admired the wand it was so glossy so new. She had seen a wand before her father's to be exact, it was old and used look close and you can see if you look close enough where he had tried to go over it with clear coat nail polish.

"Well, darling give it a twirl." Said the wand man and Videl did as told and picked up the wand and moved her wrist in one circular motion. As the wand man had predicted the glass vase broke and water spilled everywhere. Videl gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth after about ten seconds she took her hand off over her mouth.

"I am so sorry." Apologized Videl. The wand man waved his hand in front of him in a nonchalant move.

"Don't be dear this is very common amongst new witches and wizards. I have many more where this one came from. By the way I never caught your name."

"Videl."

"Ah, pretty name for a pretty girl. I'll go get another one." He said Videl had blushed.

"Okay I think this may be the one!" As he said this he lifted the lid and in all glory a black wand laid Videl immediately picked up the wand it was light and at the same time she felt as if she could hold the world with this wand. Without hesitation Videl twirled the wand the same way she had before and a gentle breeze picked up and a magnificent light appeared.

"By golly that's the one." The man said in a happy voice glad he got her the right one. The light and breeze stopped and Videl placed the wand back in its box.

"Thank you, sir!" Videl exclaimed. "My father should be here in a moment." And as if on cue Hercule Satan came into view with Videl 's trolley and a cage with a average bookworm looking owl. Videl gasped and put her wand back on the counter. Hercule wore a big goofy grin. Hercule waltz through the store.

"Daddy! You got me a Owl?" Asked an even more excited Videl than before which was nearly impossible.

"Yes, sweetie she's a girl and still needs a name. Did you get your wand?"

"Yes, Daddy!" said Videl as she ran out onto the sidewalk to meet her new friend.

The rest of the day was spent with Videl and Hercule shopping Videl decided to name her owl Sophia. After they got her quills, parchment paper, robes, uniform and 9 ¾ ticket to Hogwarts. They spent the next two days spending time together.

VIDEL"S POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I heard as I sat up right as fast as a lighting bolt in alert. Then I realized it was only my alarm clock I reached over and turned it off and fell on my back in my bed. So, why did I wake up so early? Then it hit me hard, I sat up-right in bed. Today is September 1st , today I leave for the train for Hogwarts I woke up so early so we can get to the train on time and reporters won't spot daddy. Today I am going to become a witch! With that thought I raced over to my light and turned it on I couldn't contain myself I started jumping up and down with a whole bunch of giggles. Then I ran off to my bathroom that was in my bedroom it is good to be the daughter of the Martial Arts Champion. I turned the water on steamy hot, striped off my clothes and stepped in. It felt so good relaxing my muscle's from on the nervous tension. What if I do something to embarrass myself and my house? NO can't think of that! I'm going to do good and make mama and daddy proud! With that thought I got out of the shower and got ready, I wore my hair in curls and clipped my bangs to the side with a blue bow. I wore that khaki knee length skirt white button up shirt and black tie up boots. When I walked out of the bathroom, I went to the full length mirror and I was surprised , I actually look good! I went over to my desk and grabbed my robe went over to my nightstand and picked up my wand. I didn't put on my robe but carried it down stairs. When I reached the bottom, I heard my daddy clapping.

"My baby girl is all grown up!" dad said with tears in his eyes.

"And my daddy is about to fight the monster named Cell, so don't cry!" I said with sarcastic in my voice.

"Alright,Alright well were already running late so I put all your supplies in the limo there's some breakfast in the limo."

"Ok, got my ticket?"

"Yeah and some money."

"Cool, thanks!" As I said this we walked out the back door and searched the garage for the stupid reporters. Brad the limo driver that we can actually trust opened our door to the limo. Sophia was already in the back I presume the rest is in the trunk and as promised breakfast was on the little table. As we drove to the train station we talked about each house and what each one values as I ate.

"Alright we're here." My father said as Brad opened the door. We quickly got a trolley and put all of my stuff on it.

"So dad, you do know there is no platform 9 ¾ right?"

"Trust me sweetie alright." He said as we passed platform 1&2, 3&4, 5&6, 7&8, and we stopped in front of platform 9 and 10.

"Huh? Dad?" He looked down at me and kneeled down.

" Just run in between platform 9 & 10 and there you'll be at the train station. Here's your ticket and some money put your wand and money in your robe." Daddy said as he put my wand and money in my robe pockets. "And write me every chance you get." He said as he started to cry and squeeze the life out of me.

"Alright dad, I'm going to miss you too." I said not on the verge of tears I was to excited to cry. He finally let go.

"Some, like to get a running start." I nodded my head and became parallel with the in between part of nine and ten.

"Here's your ticket." he said as he handed it to me. I put my robe in my right hand and my ticket in my left hand.

"I Love you, daddy"

"I Love you to, sweet pea." With that I ran in between platform nine and ten.


End file.
